


Цель стабильна и верна

by Schuu



Series: Триады АУ [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Triads, Yamaguchi is a killer, mafia, Ямагучи снайпер, криминал ау, триады и мафия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Нельзя просто так взять и поцеловать снайпера. Или все-таки можно?





	Цель стабильна и верна

**Author's Note:**

> 1) что происходило в семье Сейджо в конце «Непрофессионального подхода 2». 2) Ямагучи слушает 22 - 20s и Ойкава попадает на песню ["Such a Fool"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T35T8izkm0I) 3) Название - строчка из еще одной песни плейлиста Ямагучи ["Shake, Shiver and Moan"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TihM0czcx60)   
> 4) [Коллаж к тексту](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DXzCM1CWsAEYEyq.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> С днем Святого Валентина, а заодно с прошедшим Галентином, gals!

― Под нашим контролем будет четыре направления: Тайбэй, Сингапур, Коломбо и Каир, включая часть Средиземного моря, ― довольный собой Ойкава взглянул на карту и сунул руки в карманы, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок.

― Но все они морские, ― нахмурился Кётани.

― Хочешь сунуться в материковый Китай? Как ты представляешь себе переговоры с сычуаньцами? ― возразил Яхаба. 

Кётани зло взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал. В небольшом, но богато украшенном конференц-зале собралась вся верхушка Сейджо.

― Шигеру прав, ― Ойкава присел на край стола рядом с Яхабой и потрепал его по волосам как ребенка, ― четыре морских направления Нового Шелкового Пути на десяток тысяч километров, это не считая ту часть бизнеса, что у нас уже есть, ― очень неплохо. Идти дальше этой точки, ― он указал на Средиземное море, ― значит перейти дорогу итальянцам. Я думаю, все мы здесь знаем, как ревностно они охраняют свою территорию.

― А если кто-то из наших будет претендовать на заявленные участки? ― Кётани вновь привлек к себе внимание Ойкавы, и тот задумался на секунду.

― Во-первых, однозначно будут, но не вижу в этом проблемы.

― Почему же?

― Потому что торговля оружием явно отличается от нашего бизнеса, не находишь? ― грубо сказал Ивайзуми, заставив Кётани замолчать.

― Спасибо, Ива, ― Ойкава улыбнулся. ― Во-вторых, Ширатори сейчас не до того, Некома, судя по всему, бежит в Японию, Инаризаки оттуда и носа не покажут, а Карасуно, если вы все заметили, не из тех, кто жаждет поживиться за чужой ― наш ― счет. Как думаешь, остатки семей, чьи боссы сидят в тюрьме, очень захотят в это ввязываться?

Кётани не ответил, и Ойкава хмыкнул:

― Вот именно.

― А откуда такие новости про Некому? ― поинтересовался Ханамаки.

Ойкава одарил его внимательным взглядом и чуть усмехнулся.

― Птичка напела, Макки, ― он отошел от стола и остановился в центре комнаты. ― Ваша задача сейчас ― проверить свои структуры. Шигеру, контролируй процесс подготовки, заодно проверь, упускаем ли мы кого-то из виду. Не хочу, чтобы какие-нибудь Дате встали у нас на пути. Ива, на тебе по-прежнему налоговики.

После не слишком дружного, но достаточно громкого «есть, босс» все стали расходиться.

― Ива, будь добр, задержись.

Ивайзуми подождал, пока все покинут зал, только затем запер дверь и подошел к Ойкаве.

― Что еще?

― Тебе лично задание: проверь, чтобы Снайпер получил мой подарок.

― А без последнего вот никак нельзя было обойтись? ― Ивайзуми недовольно сложил руки на груди. ― Может, когда-нибудь оторвешь задницу от своего красного кожаного трона и хотя бы это сделаешь сам?

― Не злись, ― Ойкава похлопал его по щеке, как будто не замечая, что Ивайзуми готов откусить ему руку, ― и выполняй.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась (или, скорее, захлопнулась), Ойкава подошел к своему столу и опустился в то самое красное кресло. Пальцы забегали над клавиатурой ноутбука, вводя пароль и открывая файл Ханамаки Такахиро. Ойкава пробежался по нему взглядом. Несколько лет назад к нему в семью пришли двое: он и Куними Акира. Осталось понять, кто из них затягивал узел у Ойкавы на шее, и спустить на него собак.

***

Ямагучи листал плейлист в айподе, в наушниках гремела музыка, и он легко мотал головой в такт, пока Ойкава стоял и размышлял, нужно ли обнаруживать свое присутствие, чего ему это будет стоить, и заодно прикидывал свои шансы на незаметное приближение. Ноль процентов.

Кажется, Ямагучи даже тихо напевал себе что-то под нос, и Ойкаве показалось, что получить сейчас небольшое ранение за внезапный визит не такая уж и плохая идея. С какой стороны к нему ни подступись ― что-нибудь точно потеряешь. Только если ты не Цукишима Кей.

Мысль вызвала раздражение ― как и все остальные, что касались дорогих Ямагучи людей. Потому что сам Ойкава, кажется, в этот список не входил, даже будучи боссом Ямагучи Тадаши. Хотя здесь он, наверное, погорячился. С тех пор, как Сейджо удалось заполучить Ямагучи, тот еще ни разу не заставил в себе сомневаться.

Ойкава нервно одернул рубашку и сделал осторожный, по-кошачьи тихий шаг вперед. Кто Ямагучи такой, чтобы Ойкава его боялся. Что бы ни случилось, Ойкава был уверен: ему это понравится.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам: в комнате с самого переезда было пусто, как будто никто в ней не жил. Стол в центре, за которым сидел Ямагучи, коробки да пара матрасов у стены, сваленных друг на друга в подобии полноценной кровати, что так и притягивали к себе все внимание Ойкавы.

Послышался щелчок затвора пистолета, и Ойкава замер на месте. Ямагучи достаточно было просто взять оружие в руки, ни на кого не направляя, чтобы заставить испытывать страх.

― Очень безрассудно ездить в одиночку, где Ивайзуми? ― Ямагучи даже не обернулся и не снял наушники.

Никакого трепета, страха, «вы». Даже уважения. И это раздражало еще больше. Причем, раздражался Ойкава в первую очередь на себя ― за то, что позволил этому веснушчатому мальчишке войти в узкий круг доверенных лиц и обращаться так с ним.

― С чего ты взял, что я один? ― Ойкава подождал, пока Ямагучи отложит пистолет и подошел ближе.

Можно было больше не скрываться и не пытаться подкрасться к Ямагучи. Интересно, кому-нибудь вообще это удавалось? Ойкава встал достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться до этих плеч в тонкой черной майке, и достаточно далеко, чтобы успеть вовремя от них же и убраться.

― Видел на подъезде.

Ойкава еще раз обвел взглядом комнату и увидел на столе перед Ямагучи разобранную винтовку.

― Значит, Ива уже передал мой подарок, ― Ойкава обошел стол, взял в руки прицел и, приложив к глазу, и посмотрел за окно.

До противоположного здания, казалось, можно было дотянуться рукой.

― Да, спасибо. Как раз собираю. Она легче прошлой, и скорость перезарядки выше.

― Это последняя модель, солнышко, все для тебя.

Ойкава не стал оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Ямагучи, и так было понятно, что его смутить непросто. Вместо этого он поиграл с регулировкой дальности, переводя прицел с окна на окно. В одном мелькнуло знакомое пятно, и Ойкава быстро вернулся к этой точке.

― Мм, что тут у нас. Цукишима Кей, ― это имя даже произносить было неприятно.

Прицел потемнел, как будто внезапно в окне погасили свет, и Ойкава приоткрыл второй глаз, обнаруживая перед собой серьезное лицо Ямагучи. Как тот успел к нему подобраться? Сердце пропустило удар, но раз уж Ойкава решил сыграть в эту игру, нужно быть посерьезнее. Хотя бы попытаться.

― Солнце, не помню, чтобы я давал приказ пасти очкарика.

Ямагучи ловко отобрал прицел и вернулся к столу прежде, чем Ойкава успел занести руку и поправить выбившуюся у него прядь.

― Это неважно, я выполняю свою работу.

― Я думал, ты целыми днями опекаешь меня.

― Это обязанность Ивайзуми.

Ойкаве в который раз пришлось наступить на горло собственному эго и затолкать гордость поглубже, потому что все эти штуки с Ямагучи не прокатывали. Ойкава всего минуту думал, как лучше поступить и оправдать свой визит, а Ямагучи успел собрать ствол и прикрутить прицел. Ловкие пальцы, уверенность в каждом движении… Ойкава поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы смотреть на это часами. Музыка продолжала доноситься из старых белых наушников, которые Ямагучи перевесил на шею. Вот и предлог.

― Что слушаешь? ― Ойкава оказался рядом в два шага и встал, склонившись к груди явно не ожидавшего такой наглости Ямагучи.

Ойкава вслушивался в мелодию, но не узнавал. У главы Сейджо не было столько времени, чтобы следить за всеми музыкальными тенденциями.

Ямагучи отложил ствол, снял с себя наушники и нацепил на голову Ойкавы, не очень заботясь о сохранности его идеальной прически. Наверное, так себя чувствуют хозяева своевольных котов, когда их пушистые питомцы нисходят до того, чтобы коснуться лапкой или сесть на колени. Или девочки-школьницы, когда их кумир пожимает им руки на концертах. Или… Ямагучи смотрел на него, как будто хотел понять, нравится музыка или нет, и Ойкава представил, как он подолгу лежит на какой-нибудь крыше, смотрит в прицел и слушает, слушает. Может быть из-за долгого нахождения под солнцем у него столько веснушек? Белоснежная ровная кожа всегда казалась самой красивой, но Ойкава почему-то не мог отвести взгляд от смуглого лица и этих точек, что усыпали щеки и нос Ямагучи, а глаза… Глаза выдавали какого-то другого человека, до которого он еще не добрался ― не хладнокровного убийцу и не злодея. Ойкава резко отстранился и отвернулся, прижав наушники к голове ладонями.

«Я крутой. Я твой босс. Твой хозяин и раб… работодатель», ― подумал он, пряча подбородок в ладони и глядя в окно. «Ты не смутишь меня этими своими штучками».

Следующая песня заиграла так же внезапно, как закончилась предыдущая.

«Ты знаешь, что ты последний придурок, раз продолжаешь в том же духе? Ты выглядишь как дурак, когда стараешься сделать вид, что все в порядке».

― Ну спасибо, ― Ойкава стянул наушники с головы, повертел их в руках. ― Не думал заменить это старье?

Ямагучи уже вернулся к сборке, щелкнул очередным пазом и взглянул на Ойкаву.

― Это не старье, положи на стол, если не слушаешь.

― Какое-нибудь сентиментальное напоминание о прошлом? ― он рассматривал потертую надпись Sony на бывшей когда-то гладкой поверхности. ― Может, это твоего любимого Цукишимы Кея?

Видимо, в человеке должна быть заложена определенная доля мазохизма, если он продолжает произносить слова, которые ему вообще не нравятся. Ойкава уже не раз пытался вытащить из Ямагучи подробности его «прошлой» жизни. Иногда ему даже удавалось, но большую часть времени усилия были напрасны.

― Какая разница? ― Ямагучи старался звучать безразлично, но ему не удавалось, и Ойкава понял, что угадал.

К тому же, он не стал ничего отрицать, хоть и соглашаться не торопился. Ойкава привык собирать любую полученную информацию в цельное полотно, и Ямагучи стал для него если не любимым пазлом, то самым интересным точно. Ойкава складывал кусочки прошлой жизни Ямагучи точно так же, как тот соединял детали снайперской винтовки. Ловко, быстро, профессионально. Главное ― иметь под рукой материал.

― Неужели я прав? ― ухмыльнулся Ойкава, прошел к импровизированной кровати из матрасов и сел, не спрашивая разрешения. ― Скажи, почему ты так за него цепляешься? Как беспомощный утопающий котенок цепляется за любую веточку. Что такого он для тебя сделал?

Ямагучи замер над винтовкой и одарил Ойкаву полным негодования взглядом, в котором так и читалось: «не переступай черту». Точно котенок. С очень острыми зубами. Как здесь можно было удержаться?

― Погоди, а что, если Цукишима Кей ― это тот самый спаситель, что помог тебе в… сколько тебе было лет, когда твой отец задолжал якудза?..

Это было в характере Ойкавы ― неумение или даже нежелание вовремя остановиться. Неважно, в словах или действиях.

― Вот почему ты пока живешь здесь? Узнал, что твой старый друг связался с мафией, и охраняешь его? Даже завидно, солнышко, ведь мне приходится тебе за это платить.

Ямагучи отложил винтовку и оказался рядом в мгновение ока. Быстрый и ловкий, как всегда. Если в обычном человеке и есть та небольшая доля мазохизма, то тогда Ойкава не подходил под определение «обычного». Его показатели превышали любую норму. Возбужденный член уперся в бедро нависшего над ним Ямагучи, оба запястья были придавлены его коленями. Больно и неудобно, тем более с локтем у горла.

― Скажи, ты подсматриваешь за ним по ночам? ― у Ойкавы сорвало тормоза, и он уже не мог сдержаться. Только не сейчас, с легким, красивым, но очень опасным и злым Ямагучи сверху. 

― Ойкава, ― от тона, каким это было сказано, в голове что-то взорвалось. Как экспансиванная пуля, что он доставал для Ямагучи. Она вошла в мозг, раскрыла свои лепестки, захватывая сознание, и теперь ее было не достать. Вот почему они под запретом, Ямагучи тоже надо запретить.

― Это правда, что босс Некомы трахает твоего друга? Уже видел их вместе?

Язык Ямагучи беспрепятственно скользнул в рот, даря вкус дешевой сладкой газировки, банку от которой Ойкава видел на столе. Давление на запястья отвлекало, так что пришлось приподнять бедра, чуть подбросив Ямагучи на себе и перехватив его под колени.

Ямагучи быстро отстранился, но уйти не успел. Ойкава подмял его под себя и ткнулся носом в шею. И здесь веснушки. Он повел губами ниже к ключице, неторопливо, как будто выбирал, где лучше укусить, с чего начать, и все ждал, что его оттолкнут. Ямагучи, наверное, сейчас наблюдал за ним, и только бешено колотящееся в груди сердце его выдавало. Ойкава решил, что кожа под ключицей пойдет, оттянул майку вниз и поцеловал кожу.

― Ты доволен? ― раздраженно сказал Ямагучи, но интонация показалась Ойкаве скорее искусственной, в ней проскользнуло что-то едва уловимое, тот настоящий Ямагучи, которого хотелось заполучить.

― Еще нет.

― Ты самый ревнивый и самый… ― он не успел закончить фразу. Ойкава провел языком по коже вниз от ключицы к соску, не обращая внимания на треск ткани под пальцами. Прикасаться к Ямагучи было приятно, особенно когда это удавалось так редко.

Он плотно прижимался к Ямагучи, не особо заботясь, что давит на него всем весом, и сразу почувствовал слабую вибрацию где-то в паху. Ямагучи согнул ногу в колене, толкнул Ойкаву бедрами и сунул руку под себя, вытаскивая телефон из заднего кармана джинсов.

― Да? ― он снял трубку, и одновременно с этим Ойкава откатился к стене от несильного, но чувствительного толчка в грудь. ― Да, он со мной.

Ямагучи встал, поправляя задравшуюся майку. Ойкава решил, что ему и на кровати хорошо, подпер голову рукой и стал наблюдать за Ямагучи.

― Нет, ― Ямагучи обернулся, окинул Ойкаву взглядом и отвернулся. ― Лучше заберите его сейчас, мне надо работать. Спасибо.

Ямагучи убрал телефон обратно в карман и вернулся к винтовке. А лучше бы ― к Ойкаве.

― Ива распереживался. Наверное, жить без меня не может, ― Ойкава ткнулся носом в подушку и вдохнул запах.

Как человек, целые сутки проводящий с оружием, может пахнуть так свежо и приятно? Его руки сейчас были в оружейной смазке, слышался запах пластика и металла, но на кровати от них не осталось и следа. А если бы никто не позвонил, не испортил момент, смог бы он...

― Проверь телефон и больше не выключай звук, ― не оборачиваясь, сказал Ямагучи.

― Меня нет всего лишь час, ― вздохнул Ойкава, стараясь не думать об упущенной возможности. ― Могу я хоть когда-нибудь расслабиться и побыть один?

Ямагучи вопросительно на него посмотрел.

― Один, ― зачем-то уточнил он.

― Мг.

― Здесь.

― Да, ― голос прозвучал глухо из-за подушки.

― Один в безопасности может быть человек, количество врагов которого равняется нулю. Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это не твой случай.

― Поэтому ты на меня и работаешь, ― хотелось лишний раз напомнить Ямагучи, кто здесь главный, хотя это скорее выглядело как безуспешная попытка в чем-то себя убедить.

Ойкава повернулся на бок и снова посмотрел на Ямагучи, размышляя, что именно в нем так цепляет. Не запах же? Может быть, контраст между внешностью наивного вороненка и его огромной выдержкой и удивительными способностями профессионально выполнять свою работу? Или все дело в дурацких веснушках, а может, Ойкава просто визуал и ему нравится смотреть на кого-то вроде Ямагучи со снайперской винтовкой в руках? С любой винтовкой, хоть с пистолетом. В одежде или без нее. Низ живота неприятно свело от долгого нереализованного желания. Ойкава понимал, что нужно еще немного подождать. И не придется заваливаться к Ямагучи так безрассудно в свой свободный час.

― Ивайзуми будет здесь через двадцать минут, ― сказал Ямагучи.

― Целых двадцать минут… ― в нем задребезжал лучик надежды.

― Пока ситуация не изменится, не передвигайся по городу один. Не хочу снова перебиваться случайными заказами, если тебя убьют.

Ойкава вынужден был признать, что ему нравилось смотреть на непокорного Ямагучи, выслушивать его недовольство. И при этом знать, что если Ойкаве будет что-то угрожать, в Ямагучи не останется ничего, кроме холодного расчета. Особенно жалости.

― Не думаю, что Черный Снайпер в принципе останется без работы. Тебе хватило года, чтобы заслужить эту славу, солнышко. Кстати, твой друг знает, как тебя называют?

Ямагучи ничего не ответил. Ойкава полюбовался, как от движений рук ходят острые лопатки.

― Как он к этому относится? Гордится тобой, как я? ― он встал и осторожно приблизился.

― Или, может, не одобряет. Он же мозгоправ, кажется? Как бы он тебя проанализировал?

― Хватит о нем говорить, ― сквозь зубы произнес Ямагучи. ― Оставь его в покое.

― Я просто хочу кое-что спросить, ― прошептал Ойкава, и Ямагучи развернулся к нему всем телом. ― Если вдруг у нас начнется война с Некомой, что ты будешь делать?

Ответа не последовало. Ямагучи поджал губы и отвернулся, позволив Ойкаве прильнуть и опереться о стол позади себя.

― Скажи мне, если я прикажу избавиться от Цукишимы Кея, ты это сделаешь?

― Зачем… ― сбивчиво произнес Ямагучи, вжавшись бедрами в стол, ― зачем ты меня провоцируешь? Неужели так сложно попросить себя поцеловать? Это все правда так необходимо?

Ойкава замер в сантиметре от его лица. Он даже сам не понимал, зачем так говорил, это выходило само собой. Действительно ― провокации всегда заканчивались одинаково: Ямагучи набрасывался на него, как будто что-то доказывая, и нет, даже не верность, а нечто другое. Дело было не в ненависти Ойкавы к Цукишиме Кею, не в желании подчинить Ямагучи своей воле, все было гораздо проще, лежало на поверхности. Но если бы Ямагучи не ткнул Ойкаву носом, тот бы так и не заметил. Ойкава просто боялся, что без этого не получит никакой реакции. Признаться в этом было равносильно потере лица, имени и целого королевства, так что он отстранился и поправил светлый пиджак под пристальным взглядом Ямагучи.

― Просто убедись, что твоя дружба не будет мешать работе.

Лицо Ямагучи исказилось, как будто он хотел плюнуть в Ойкаву ядом. Он явно ждал другого ответа. Что ж, не сегодня.

― Ты такой г… ― Ямагучи осекся, вытащил телефон из кармана и глянул на экран. ― Ивайзуми внизу. Выход сам найдешь.

Он взял почти собранную винтовку, стул и отошел к окну.

― И выключи свет.

Ойкава скрипнул зубами, растягивая губы в натянутой улыбке, но Ямагучи на него уже не смотрел. Взгляд скользнул по столу и остановился на айподе. Ойкава взял его в руки с большим желанием сунуть в карман и унести с собой, когда в голове всплыли строчки песни: «ты знаешь, что ты последний придурок?»

«К черту», ― он бросил айпод обратно на стол и вышел из комнаты, мстительно щелкнув выключателем и оставив Ямагучи в темноте одного.

***

Ни горячая вода, ни массаж не помогли выбросить Ямагучи из головы. Ойкава лежал мрачный с горячим полотенцем на лице, пока ловкие руки массажиста разминали его ступни. Послышался шорох отъехавшей в сторону двери и голос Ивайзуми.

― Я нашел его.

Ойкава выдохнул с облегчением, он был рад отвлечься от своих мыслей хоть ненадолго. Высвободив ногу из чужих пальцев и сбросив с себя полотенце, завернулся в халат. Ивайзуми дождался, пока массажист выйдет из комнаты, только тогда заговорил.

― Куними чист.

― Значит, Макки, ― нахмурился Ойкава.

― Как ты и предполагал. Хотя понятия не имею, как ты его вычислил.

Разочарован. Ойкава был именно разочарован.

― Очень жаль, Макки мне нравился. Такой старательный и преданный.

Он сел за стол и открыл ноутбук, где уже ждало сообщение с докладом на Ханамаки. Ивайзуми молчал, стоя у стены мрачнее тучи. Не удивительно, ведь он сам когда-то пропустил Ханамаки в Сейджо. Так и хотелось его уколоть, но пришлось сдержаться. Ситуация правда была крайне неприятной.

― Никому не говори, ― произнес Ойкава, ― не подавай виду, и продолжай поддерживать слухи о моей связи с налоговой. Не дай ему понять, что ты в курсе. Я разберусь с этим сам. Иди.

Ойкава вытащил из стола старый кнопочный телефон, вбил «Ханамаки Такахиро» в сообщениях, помедлил минуту и нажал на отправку. Вот и шанс для Ямагучи испытать новую винтовку в действии.

***

― То ли гений, то ли идиот… не понимаю... гребанный деспот… как меня угораздило, ― доносилось из наушника тихое бормотание Ямагучи.

Ойкава сдавленно посмеялся и поморщился от боли в груди. Он надеялся, что ничего себе не сломал. Хотя если тебя швыряет по салону переворачивающейся машины, избежать повреждений сложно. Ойкава родился под счастливой звездой. Судя по быстрой оценке своего состояния, кроме легкой боли в колене и груди от удара о сиденье с ним все в порядке.

― «Я самый умный здесь, я все рассчитал», ― продолжал кривляться Ямагучи. Ойкава выглянул из-за машины, когда тот смолк и, кажется, затаил дыхание. Совсем рядом послышался звук падения чего-то или кого-то тяжелого, и вновь голос Ямагучи: ― Все чисто.

― Хочешь сказать, я где-то ошибся? ― Ойкава поднялся и дал отмашку Ивайзуми. Теперь некому было в них стрелять из засады на дороге.

― Хочу сказать, что… аргх, ничего, ― и Ямагучи замолчал.

― Я могу сказать, ― вмешался Ивайзуми, ― что если ты заранее знал о подставе, не стоило договариваться о встрече и ехать прямо в ловушку, рассчитывая на одну лишь снайперскую работу.

Ойкава опять рассмеялся, не от веселья, а от пережитого стресса. Переговоры о Новом Шелковом Пути были в самом разгаре, жаль, не всегда проходили так гладко, как хотелось бы. Например сейчас, когда назначили очередные переговоры, он сразу понял, что это ловушка, и даже неплохо продуманная. Эти засранцы знали, что у Ойкавы есть Черный Снайпер, потому решили встретиться на третьем уровне транспортной развязки ― подальше от удобных для стрельбы позиций. Они думали, что учли все, и Ойкава в сотый раз похвалил себя за новую винтовку для Ямагучи. Если бы не лента с шипами на дороге, которая оказалась полной неожиданностью для Ивайзуми за рулем, все прошло бы гладко и чисто.

Он представил, как несколько часов назад Ямагучи в экстренном порядке продумывал план, подыскивал место, рассчитывал скорость ветра или чем там занимаются снайперы, когда получают заказ. Решив дать быстрое задание, Ойкава совсем не подумал о процессе подготовки и о том, сколько времени на нее уходит. Он был уверен, что Ямагучи справится, и оказался прав. Но все же риск присутствовал. Что бы тогда сделал Ямагучи?

― Ты за меня переживал, солнышко? ― поинтересовался Ойкава у него, и Ивайзуми замер с трубкой у уха, кажется, решив, что босс спятил, раз решил так к нему обратиться, но быстро сообразил, кто именно «солнышко», и раздраженно отвернулся. ― Не уезжай далеко.

***

«Я за тебя не переживал, я скорее сам тебя убью, чем позволю себе нервничать», ― вот что отчетливо прочел Ойкава на лице Ямагучи.

― Что еще?

Он стоял, оперевшись бедрами о свой мотоцикл и недовольно скрестив руки на груди. Прядь темных волос по-прежнему выбивалась, притягивая внимание, но конечно Ямагучи не даст к себе сейчас прикоснуться. Хотя можно было попытаться…

― Поехали ко мне.

― Зачем? ― спросил Ямагучи, и без того знавший ответ.

Ойкава ухмыльнулся. «Ты сам просил ― без провокаций». 

― Поцелуешь меня, сделаешь, как я прикажу.

― Нет.

― Эй, ― Ойкава вздохнул, ― как я попрошу, ― поправился он. ― Не прикажу, а попрошу.

Кажется, его дрессировали. Эта мысль неприятно ударила по гордости.

Ямагучи не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя на чужую внутреннюю борьбу, от былого негодования не осталось и следа. Ойкава даже замер на секунду, не сразу осознав, что его так зацепило и отчего кровь прилила к лицу. Неужели простая улыбка? А он раньше видел улыбку Ямагучи? Тот всегда был серьезным и сосредоточенным, а еще недовольным и раздраженным. Вот эта одна улыбка как будто раскрыла перед ним другого человека ― нового, добродушного и открытого ― того, кого он так искал.

«Твою мать».

― Я передумал, ― Ойкава отвернулся, мысленно включая привычную мантру «Я крутой. Я твой босс. Твой хозяин. Я крутой...» ― Нет, так нет, ― произнес он изо всех сил стараясь звучать спокойно.

― Я уже готов был сказать, что «это не входит в мой контракт, но так уж и быть» … Ну да ладно, ― Ойкава обернулся на слова Ямагучи, замечая, как он надевает шлем и усаживается на мотоцикл.

Откуда в нем столько дерзости и соли? Где это добродушие, которое Ойкава видел всего секунду назад (и этого хватило, чтобы снесло крышу).

― Езжай за мной.

Ойкава надеялся, что Ямагучи его услышал сквозь шлем, наушник он давно отключил. Надеялся до самого отеля, потому что не видел следующего за ним мотоцикла, но чувствовал, что он есть. Где-то там, за потоком машин, неуловимый и незаметный. И только когда он увидел знакомую фигуру, идущую через просторный холл собственного отеля Ойкавы, убедился в своей правоте.

***

― Не самое безопасное место, тем более когда ты официально значишься владельцем, ― Ямагучи обвел взглядом номер и выглянул в окно.

Ойкава приблизился сзади, став почти вплотную, но не прикасаясь к Ямагучи. Прикрыл глаза и вдохнул запах его волос.

― Если бы тебе меня заказали, откуда бы ты стрелял?

Ямагучи сразу ткнул в противоположное здание в паре километров от них.

― Скорее всего, оттуда. Хотя здесь много удобных точек, и плюс ко всему, сначала пришлось бы изучить твой график. Вдруг есть вариант проще.

― Ты знаешь, сколько я стою?

Ойкава едва заметно прикоснулся губами к волосам Ямагучи; даже если тот и почувствовал, то не подал вида.

― Знаю.

Крышу снесло капитально. Ойкава не выдержал этой пытки расстоянием в несколько сантиметров и вдавил Ямагучи в стекло всем телом, поцеловал шею, схватил за задницу. Он почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул в его руках, шумно выдохнул и попробовал развернуться. Но Ойкава не позволил этого сделать, сильнее прижавшись к нему бедрами. Губы скользнули по шее. Он провел одной рукой вверх по телу Ямагучи, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке и стянул резинку с короткого хвоста.

― Ойкава…

Желание проигнорировать Ямагучи, замереть так еще на какое-то время разгоралось сильнее.

― Тоору, ― вновь позвал тихий прерывистый голос.

― Мм.

Конечно, Ямагучи ничего не стоило вырваться и оттолкнуть Ойкаву, но он почему-то этого не делал.

Зато делал множество других вещей, которые потом будут вызывать у Ойкавы жар в паху, дрожь и желание. Ивайзуми мог сколько угодно язвить по поводу красного кресла в его кабинете, Ойкава ни в коем случае не собирался от него избавляться. Не теперь.

Ямагучи был гибким и сильным, несмотря на свою худобу и легкость. Отросшие волосы подлетали, прилипали к шее и падали на глаза каждый раз, когда он опускался на бедрах Ойкавы. Он прижимался своей грудью к его и прятал лицо на шее, когда кончал, даже не коснувшись себя. Ойкава кусал губы от одного его вида, втайне очень довольный, раз смог вызвать у Ямагучи такой оргазм, и было все равно, что любимую розовую рубашку придется выбросить.

Ойкава раз за разом терялся и гадал, почему его так тянуло к Ямагучи. Хотелось спросить его открыто, попросить убраться из своей головы, и в то же время ни за что не отпускать от себя, заставить следовать тенью по крышам, по пустым квартирам, невидимкой в потоке машин и людей. Хотелось снова и снова вбиваться в податливое тело. Хотелось говорить что-нибудь, что заставит его беситься, выходить из себя, или наоборот ― ласково улыбаться. Кто еще мог так ему улыбаться?


End file.
